Life of a Gaming Ninja
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: Somehow, Naruto had gotten used to seeing the textual box in front of him that he forgot that it was not normal at all. Or in other words, Gamer AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Somehow, Naruto had gotten used to seeing the textual box in front of him that he forgot that it was not normal at all. Or in other words, Gamer AU!**

* * *

 _No. 1: The Scroll_

When Naruto stole the Forbidden Scrolls, he didn't just read the Shadow Clone jutsu. His innocent glance had also managed to catch another trick that he carelessly attempted to add power to the hundreds clones in the battle, oblivious to its large impact to him.

Nothing had happened when he had tried the jutsu. There was just a big poof that surrounded him and made him feel dizzy. He just shrugged it off as a failure and quickly dashed to his sensei's rescue.

Later, that day, he was too caught up with the events that happened so he didn't notice a transparent box that suddenly popped up. He was out cold and sleeping blissfully, not knowing how much his life would change.

 **[Congratulations! For successfully doing the Gamer Jutsu, you now received the "Gamer" Title.**  
 **Please customize for your character within the next twenty-four hours or the system will randomly select for you.**  
 **Time Limit: 22.23.46]**

 _No. 2: Instant Manual_

Waking up to see a transparent textual box was not what Naruto expected to start off his day as a genin. Finding out that it won't simply disappear made it worse.

Confused cerulean eyes flashed in frustration when nothing seemed to pace the box. The box seemed transparent enough to be considered as a ghost that it scared him to death but it was solid enough to be something real. He just had no idea what to do with it nor did he have an idea of the time limit stated in it.

"Isn't there some instruction or something?!" the blond screamed in frustration. Some part of his mind wondered why he was even bothering to waste his time for something insignificant like this when he should be going to the academy and find out his genin team.

Almost as if someone had heard him from above, another text box popped up.

 **[Would you like to have the knowledge of what it means to be a Gamer? (YES/NO)]**

Feeling more confused, he stared at the words for a couple of minutes before mutely pressing the "YES". He watched in wonder when the box suddenly fade but flinched in surprise at how some details managed to get into his brain.

"Oh, so this is the jutsu that I did before...and my life is now like a game?"

The previous box appeared once again and one hour seemed to have passed from the time limit. Unlike before, he had an idea on what it was about.

"I have to customize my character in [Status], I think..."

Somehow, his morning was causing him to recognize an intuition that's warning him of something troublesome about his current situation.

It's not making him feel better.

No. 3: Status

"[Status]," he said aloud, his mind still trying to progress the information that he had received. A box containing his status appeared and he stared quietly for a couple of seconds. This new feature seriously was making him speechless.

"Unfair! What's with these stats?! My INT is 1! INT means intelligence, right? Is this game mocking me and calling me stupid?! I'm not stupid. I'm awesome, dattebayo!"

"And why do I have a title that makes people hate me?! What does Jinchūriki even mean?!"

"I'm even just Level 10! I should be more than that level! Why is there even a lock in my name?!"

 **[Status]**  
 **Name: Uzumaki Naruto (Locked)**  
 **Age: 10**  
 **Level: 10**  
 **Exp: 1,200/10,000**  
 **HP - 11,000/11,000 (+150)**  
 **CP - 100/100 (+50)**  
 **SP - 11,000/11,000 (+50)**

 **[Active Title]**  
 **Jinchūriki (-1,000 RP to Konoha, +500 RP to other Jinchūriki, Additional Stats)**  
 **Change Title? (YES/NO)**

 **[Attribute]**  
 **STR - 10+ (+20)**  
 **INT - 1+ (+5)**  
 **LUK - 13+ (+10)**  
 **AGI - 5+ (+10)**  
 **DEX - 5+ (+20)**  
 **STA - 16+ (+15)**  
 **Attribute Points: 10**  
 **Distribute Points? (YES/NO)**

 **[Player Stat]**  
 **Guts: Bold**  
 **Proficiency: Bumbling**  
 **Kindness: Inoffensive**  
 **Charm: Existence**  
 **Knowledge: Oblivious**

 _No. 4: Attributes_

It was really insulting how he had only one points in intelligence. He had felt rather proud of her points in stamina but the 1 in INT had him feeling annoyed. His fingers twitched in aggressiveness to fix his points but he controlled him. He should have thought of it more. The instruction in his head had even warned him that distributing points were permanent.

Still...

"Take this!" Naruto exclaimed loudly as he pushed all his attribute points in INT, wanting nothing more than to prove people that he's no idiot by all means. "Stupid system, thinking that I'm not smart!"

The blond boy pressed the confirmation in gleeful anticipation. He could already feel himself getting smarter.

 **[Congratulations! You have distributed all of your starting points. Due to only distributing the points in one attribute, you have gained the "Idiot" Title.]**

Cerulean eyes narrowed in disbelief. "Why?!" he wanted to shake this insulting system. The game practically called him an idiot despite not having low intelligence.

His head ached a little as the distributed points finally took effect. Most of the common senses that he lacked were drilled in him and information became easier to understand.

With a more levelheaded mind, he muttered lowly like a swear, "INT doesn't equivalent to being wise..."

The increased in intelligent acknowledged that what he did was idiotic. Focusing on one attribute would do him no good since they'll complementary with each other. There was a need for diversion if he wanted to become powerful.

He pouted, though.

"Still, it was an honest mistake. This stupid game didn't have to be harsh and get me an _idiot_ title."

 _No. 5: Title_

"Speaking of titles, what is up with my Active Title?" the boy moved his attention at his status once again and opened the menu for titles. "Let's see, it should be in...[Title]?"

Looking at the new pop-up, he briefly thought that it would be weird if he kept on saying the commands out loud and wondered if he could make the boxes appearing by just thinking. He shrugged his shoulders, trying to focus at the situation on hand.

The titles in the box were not reassuring and he really had no idea what they were all about.

 **[Title Selection]**  
 **Jinchūriki (LV. -1) - Capable of drawing power from a Bijuu. Demerit of being hated and targeted. Unlocked Active Title.**  
 **Uzumaki Survivor (LV. 1) - Having fast healing and huge stamina. Demerit of having huge appetite. Locked Active Title.**  
 **Son of XX (LV. -1) - Being prominent in seals and some jutsu, especially wind, water and speed types. Demerit of being targeted and hated by Iwa. Locked Active Title. Partially locked Passive Title.**  
 **Lucky Child (LV. 2) - Very lucky in games and bets, especially poker. Demerit of high encounter rate for trouble. Unlocked Active Title.**  
 **Orange Prankster (LV. 5) - Capable of using traps and blending in the background efficiently. Unlocked Active Title.**  
 **Idiot (LV. 1) - Being treated not seriously by people. Lower intelligence and RP. Unlocked Active Title.**  
 **Gamer (LV. 1) - Makes life akin to a game. Increase of level updates the game and adds other functions. Special Title.**  
 **? ? ?**

"There's a negative level, two even...," Naruto sweatdropped but narrowed his eyes at first three titles. Even with the knowledge he gained from the increased INT, he still couldn't understand them. "If Jinchūriki is my Active Title, it means that it's the one making others hate me. And the other things like survivor and son? Do they have to do with my parents?"

He was not necessarily thinking that the villagers hated him, but he could feel their wariness of him. It never had to do with his pranks since they started way before that. This game hinted the [Jinchūriki] Title made him and he wanted to understand why. Did it have something to do with him containing the Kyuubi?

It also made him question about his heritage, if only because even the game didn't say anything about who they were. Why kept them a secret?

"If only there was a..."

An comprehensive silence took the usual loudness of the genin ninja. "I got it!" he grinned in anticipation. "The instruction of the system mentioned about the [Appraisal] Skill for more information so..."

"[Appraisal]!"

 _No. 6: Choices_

Iruka was worried. He glanced at his graduating students and frowned when his hyperactive blond was not around yet. He was certain that his student would have been the first to arrive but the reveal of the Kyuubi might have still bothered him.

'Naruto didn't act much different yesterday,' the teacher thought to himself, silently cursing that he didn't dwell on it much. 'I should have checked on him. Maybe something happened? Or maybe _–_ '

"Sorry, I'm late!"

The loud familiar voice interrupted his trail of thoughts and the student in question stood at the door with a carefree smile. The older man felt ticked and asked immediately, cutting off the other students' inquiry as to why Naruto was here, "Why are you late?"

Naruto, for his part, opened his mouth to answer before looking surprised at something. He blinked and closed his mouth in apparent confusion. It looked as if he was considering something but being confused at it.

Now, Iruka was more worried.

"Naruto?"

Finally focusing on him, the boy grinned as if he didn't act oddly moments ago. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei! I got lost since this black cat crossed my the path of life and I had to go to the detailed way!"

A sense of deja vu crept into the Academy teacher and he silently sweatdropped, wishing that his student would not make this a habit. There was already an infamous ninja that was always late.

...

...

...

 **[+100 RP to Hatake Kakashi]**

 **[+200 RP to Uchiha Obito]**

 **[+1 Charm]**

Naruto stared at the three boxes that popped up when he chose the lesser evil to answer Iruka-sensei's question. It surprised him that there were some choices to choose from for the question. After the mind blowing information he received from [Appraisal], this was not what he needed.

Still, he adapted quickly and just chose what he had liked.

But...

'Who's this Kakashi and Obito guy anyway?'

* * *

 _A/N: I really shouldn't be writing when I still haven't updated my other Naruto fanfic, which has an actual plot and all. But I liked the Gamer AU and I wanted to see how this will go... This is totally crackish and I'm not one bit regretful._


	2. Chapter 2

_No. 7: Start Game_

Naruto would have been smiling and frowning like a bipolar idiot if it was any other day. He was placed in a team with his crush and his rival. He didn't though.

Something more pressing occupied his mind.

 **[Congratulation for finishing your customization of your character!  
** **Accumulating Rewards:  
** **\+ 10,000 EXP  
** **\+ 100 RP to all known characters  
** **\+ Title Up: Gamer  
** **Extra Time Limit Reward: 500 EXP]**

'Sweet! That's a lot of experience points,' the blond ninja remembered his status and grinned widely. 'That means I have enough points to level up!'

The next box that appeared finalized this thought.

 **[Experience points has reached a certain degree. Character Level has become 11. Every basic attributes rose.  
** **Level Up Bonus:  
** **\+ Acquired "Rookie Genin" Title  
** **\+ Acquired "Fast Learner" Title  
** **Distribute attribute points? YES/NO]**

The Gamer boy hummed thoughtfully at the information that he got. Back in his room, he had changed his title to [Lucky Child] and he was still satisfied with it so he supposed that he would ignore the two new titles. He would check them out later and use [Appraisal] to get more information.

As for the points, he agreed to distribute the points. The box immediately fade and another box popped up. He raised an eyebrow a little when he noticed that some attributes already had increased, mostly by one point.

He had three other points to distribute and he wondered which attributes he should increased. INT was high enough and he never really thought that intelligence would be important. STR, STA and LUK didn't seem to need additional points but he supposed that he would increase STR just once. Then, the last two points would be given to DEX and AGI.

He nodded silently at the plan, pointing at said attributes. The box disappeared once more and his surroundings resumed its normal pace.

Apparently, the world would pause for some time whenever the 'gaming' box appeared with some exceptions. It certainly helped when there were other people again.

Naruto felt energized. He had been overwhelmed at the beginning but this game system was proving to be so awesome.

'Game start, dattebayo!'

 _No. 8: Teammates_

"Why are you here, Naruto?!"

The said boy blinked in confusion at the furious pink-haired girl in front of him. It took him a second to remember that his classmates were all wondering why he was here when he hadn't passed the exams. Glancing at the remaining students, he observed the situation and accidentally angered his female teammate at the unusual dismissal.

'Observe,' Naruto mentally used one of his skills. Alike to the [Appraisal] skill, the skill was used to gather information but it was mostly focused on the current situation. 'Let's see...'

 **[Most of the students think that Naruto shouldn't be here while others just didn't care. They just wanted to wait for their genin teacher and do missions already. On another note, Sakura and Sasuke didn't like him as a teammate.  
** **The girl looked confused and disappointed at the dismissal and ready to snap if he would continue to ignore her.]**

Blinking his cerulean eyes, the boy glanced at his teammates and worried for the state of their team. 'This team will so fail in teamwork and that means we fail and get back to the Academy!' he deduced, cursing his unlucky team but then, turned the annoyance into determination. 'I am so not going to fail now! I'll make this team function as one, dattebayo!'

The _[Observe Skill levels up!]_ , _[Acquires Deducer Title.]_ and _[Be A Team Quest: Activated!]_ popped up with his decision but they were ignored. He would rather go in technicalities later, especially the quest part.

"There was a mix-up to the test results and I actually passed the exams!" the genin lied easily with his cheesy smile, feeling so much guilt. This was not how he imagined for his first conversation with his teammates. Seriously, what a way to earn their trust...

However, Iruka-sensei requested that the bastard Mizuki's involvement to be kept secret and he promised his beloved teacher that he would not say a word about yesterday. It was his nindō to always keep his promises.

Naruto kept the smile in his face, looking straight to the other's face, "Aren't I just awesome, Sakura-chan? They were totally amazed by me!"

 **[Lying Skill levels up!]**

 **[Acquires Liar Title.]**

'You didn't need to title it, you stupid system!' he wanted to retort loudly and felt irritation once again building for the game system. 'I'm already guilty at it is! And how is me being awesome a lie, huh?! Don't make me feel worse than normal, dattebayo!'

The only female on the team glared at him, "Of course, they're not! Sasuke-kun is the awesome one..."

Seeing the blush on her face and the slight glance on the silent boy, the blond snorted ungracefully but sighed in relief at the change of topic. He didn't want to lie more than necessary.

'Now, that I think about it, why don't I use Appraisal on them?'

The passing thought brought a nice idea for him. Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan were going to be his teammates and he needed all information to keep his team from falling apart. With a slight nod, he glanced at the other male in the team.

 **[Uchiha Sasuke, Genin. One of the few survivors from the Uchiha Clan. Likes tomatoes and training. Hates fangirls and weak people.  
** **Do not speak of his brother. Ever.]**

A moment of silence came to the Lucky Child before he screamed in his inner voice. 'That's it?! What would I need for that useless information?! Where's the level or title or skills?' he frowned. 'At least, tell me about his level, stupid Appraisal...'

With the useless information, Naruto debated if he should do it for Sakura-chan. His [Appraisal] skill was too low to get anything important but... He shrugged. He might as well use it to her. It couldn't hurt to learn more about his crush.

 **[Haruno Sakura, Genin. A fangirl with a serious split personality. Likes flowers, very pointy objects that she could throw at annoying people and many things. Hates other girls, who fancies Sasuke and anything remotely annoying. Has a hobby of stalking Uchiha Sasuke 24/7.  
** **Might be a yandere so stay out. Seriously, you don't want her to be obsessed on you.]**

'Wow,' the blond was speechless. It was not the information that he needed but it was still something else entirely. He felt somehow sorry for Sasuke... 'What am I thinking? Sakura-chan's cute and nice. The bastard should be glad that...okay, the stalking and split personality parts are pretty weird. What does a yandere even mean?'

A part of him warned him not to dwell on it for the sake of his sanity and he really had a bad feeling to it. The _[Intuition Skill levels up!]_ just intensified the feeling.

At the very least, he learned something about his teammates. No matter how small or terrifying they were...

 _No. 9: Waiting_

It was official. Their genin teacher's so late and they were just wasting time in waiting for the guy. Naruto should probably do something to pass time...like a prank or the whole team building thing.

 **[Side Quest: Talk Shit About Your Late Sensei]  
** **Since your teacher is late, why not bond with your teammates? Complaining about your teacher might make you guys be closer to each other!  
** **Rewards:  
** **+5,000 RP to Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke  
** **+1,000 RP to Hatake Kakashi  
** **+250 EXP  
** **+5 Charm  
** **Time Limit: 3 hours  
** **Failure:  
** **-100 RP to Team 7  
** **Will you do the quest? YES/NO**

 **[Side Quest: Prank Your Late Sensei]  
** **You are bored and your teacher are still not there! You have to do something! Prank him!  
** **Rewards:  
** **+500 EXP  
** **+5 Guts  
** **Time Limit: 1 hours  
** **Failure:  
** **-1,000 RP to Team 7  
** **-1 Charm  
** **Will you do the quest? YES/NO**

Looking at the two transparent boxes, the blue-eyed boy was torn. The prankster side of him really wanted to do the second quest but the first quest had more rewards. He stood stiff for a moment before pressing both "YES" at the two quests.

He grinned in triumph when both boxes faded and he was allowed to do both. 'I knew that I could do both instead!' the instruction was to do one quest at a time but he figured that since they were overlapping, then it was fine to do them at the same time. 'Now, how should I prank this Kakashi guy?'

'I have to include my teammates in the prank, too...'

Cerulean orbs glanced at the two genin ninja before getting a neat idea. He silently used [Appraisal] to get details about his teacher and then, he did an observation about the room they were in. The information he got made his plan a promising one. Now, to get on the step one...

He led out a challenging grin at the dark-haired boy, "Oi, teme, I bet you that I can totally prank our sensei with a simple chalk eraser!"

"Hn," the usual raised eyebrow caused him to twitch in irritation but he forced himself to calm down. He needed to edge Sasuke-teme up, not let the other get to him.

"I'm not stupid, teme! I even know who our teacher would be," Naruto smirked confidently, noticing the slight interest of his teammates at his words. "Hatake Kakashi, the Copycat Ninja, known to be always late."

Sakura-chan frowned at him, "How did you even know that? And there is no way that you can prank a jounin!"

'Great, they're being interested.'

The plan was simple. He would act like his usual pranking self but would show skills in gathering information. Then, when they were interested about their teacher, he would tell all the details from [Appraisal]. He would need to stir the conversation in the "complaining for the late teacher" topic.

If he was lucky (which was still his title), they might even talk about his prank.

'Those increased INTs really helped me a lot in thinking about this plan,' he thought with some doubt and guilt. 'It still makes me guilty that I keep on lying to my teammates...'

"Of course, I know about Kakashi-sensei! All those pranking practically made me good at hiding and eavesdropping Anbu and other ninjas, who tried to catch me! Kakashi-sensei is even a former Anbu!"

"Really?!"

"Hn."

Sakura-chan's excited face and Sasuke-teme's curious stare burned like hell. He clearly had their attention and he was merely half-lying. He did sometimes hear gossip from his pranks but he never really heard of their sensei before. It was all thanks to the [Appraisal] that he had details.

"He's also someone, who can use Sharingan for some reason...," he mentioned the keyword to get the other boy's attention and physically smirked. Mentally, he was drained. [Appraisal] was thorough at the information it gave for Kakashi that he wanted to cry.

The blond ninja felt like the shittiest teammate and student and the game system was not helping.

 **[Acting Skill levels up!]**

 **[Acquires Manipulator Title.]**

 _No. 10: Introduction_

Naruto didn't know how he had managed to lie his way in finishing the two quests but he had done just that. He was lucky as well that his teammates had even commented about his prank and that he got additional rewards after completing the quests.

(The [Lucky Child] Title was really becoming his favorite.)

The good news was their sensei arriving after five hours. The bad news was their sensei arriving after five long hours. And the prank was a success. Kakashi-sensei was hit by the oldest book, the dropping of chalk eraser at the open door.

It was kind of disappointing in a way that he had succeeded, but a part of him wondered if the silver-haired man just let him succeed with the prank. He exchanged glances with his suspicious teammate, finding it so ironic that it was Sasuke-teme, who understood him with just one glance.

Or maybe, it was the other way around?

(The _[Uchiha Talk Skill levels up!]_ was wisely ignored. Seriously, only the teme's clan would be arrogant enough to get their own way of talking...)

Their new teacher stared at them before saying, "My first impression on you guys is... I hate you guys."

Then, he ordered the students to follow him without apologizing for his tardiness. They, needless to say, were ticked off. The blond boy did warn them and himself about the guy's tardiness but they still felt righteously annoyed at their sensei. They waited for five or more hours.

"Introduce yourselves," the jounin said and gave a lazy introduction when Sakura-chan asked him to start that had he three students sweatdropping, 'We only find out about his name!'

'I'm so glad that I used Appraisal despite its excessive useless details,' the blond thought and blinked when a quest appeared.

 **[Side Quest: Impress Your Team]**  
 **You have this one chance to impress your teammates in your introduction. Include common likes, dislikes, hobbies and others to make yourself appealing to them! Choice the right options and you'll surely impress them.**  
 **Rewards:**  
 **+1,000 RP to Team 7**  
 **+3 Charm**  
 **+300 EXP**  
 **Time Limit: 30 minutes**  
 **Failure: None**  
 **Will you do the quest? YES/NO**

Naruto decided to go for the quest since there was no punishment if he failed. He waited for his turn to introduce himself and sweatdropped when Sakura-chan just look at Sasuke-teme and squeaked like the fangirl she was. Speaking of the teme, he was practically an emo and Naruto wanted to ask which one of his dreams would he do first.

He couldn't since a choice box appeared as soon as the Uchiha was finished speaking.

 **[What is your name?**  
 **Uzumaki Naruto**  
 **Naruto**  
 **You guys already know that]**

"My name is...," the Gamer felt like sweatdropping at the choices before letting his prankster side surfaced. "You guys already know."

 **[+1 Guts]**

"My likes, well...," the choices kept on being bizarre so he chose the one option that had one of his likes. "Ramen, flowers, tomatoes and people, who values teammates."

 **[+1 Charm]**

He felt like chuckling at the next choice and smiled with an inside joke, "I really hate fangirls and waiting for my ramen. Oh, and I love to play pranks and train!"

"My dream is to be a Hokage!"

 **[Congratulations! You have finished the quest with twenty-five minutes to spare. You are inclined with the following rewards:  
** **+1,000 RP to Team 7 (+500 RP to Team 7 per minutes to spare)  
** **+3 Charm (+1 to all Stats)  
** **+300 EXP (+50 EXP per minutes to spare)]**

His teammates and confusion eyed him in confusion when he let out a loud cheer.

 _No. 11: Bribery_

There was a quest again about teamwork and the rewards were just too high for Naruto to give it up. He didn't get any drawbacks if he failed, too so he decided to work together to get the two bells.

The game system had a point. It was weird that Kakashi-sensei would only be teaching two students when a genin squad was always three members. It was also hard not to take account that he's seven times stronger than them.

(Apparently, [Appraisal] skill leveled up yesterday when he kept on appraising his things and now, he could see levels. Sasuke-teme was 17, Sakura-chan was 14 and Kakashi-sensei was _whooping 76_. It was really irritating that they were higher than his own level 12.)

The blond was not idiot, despite the [Idiot] title leveling up yesterday and he knew a lost cause when he saw one. He needed to get his teammates help so he plotted. Using one of his clones to fight Kakashi-sensei, he thought of how he would be able to convince his teammates to work with him.

'Sasuke-teme will probably be best for first,' he reluctantly thought. 'Sakura-chan will only work with me if Sasuke-teme is in the plan.'

'I guess that bribery is the next best thing to do...'

And the fact that it took him a promise to cook something with tomatoes and to let him have the bells for the teme to agree said vocals of how much the guy loved his tomatoes. Of course, Sakura agreeing as soon as Sasuke said so had him feeling irritated and resigned.

He had to sweet talk and bribe his teammates for hours but the hotshot just opened his mouth and it was done. He was just lucky that he found a loophole to Kakashi-sensei's time limit so they had no concern of the time anymore.

The _[Acquires the Clever Title.]_ and _[+1 INT]_ had him grinning widely that he totally ignored the _[Lying Skill levels up!]_ part. He got it. Really. He had no skills in cooking so he was technically lying his bribe, but the teme didn't know it.

He could always try to get the [Cooking] skill and he figured that it wouldn't be that bad since he had the game system.

(Correction. It was that _bad and hard_.)

 _No. 12: Teamwork_

There was something wrong with the dobe. He was clearly lying to the girl and pretending about something. It was also a surprise that he wanted to work together.

Normally, the dobe would rather quit than work together with him and he was the first to suggest that there was something else about the test. He even had a plan to bribe his teammates, just to work together. It was weird and slightly alarming.

'Was he always like this and merely acted out in school?' Sasuke thoughtfully ran ideas about the sudden change and felt suspicious. 'There's no way that one can change overnight, after all...'

His dark orbs narrowed, 'I always ignore him since he's a weak idiot but that doesn't seem the case now.'

'He's not someone to ignore anymore.'

...

...

...

'He wasn't that bad,' Sakura thought in slight guilt. 'I guessed that it was wrong to assume that Naruto's just an idiot.'

She realized that he couldn't have been an idiot when the boy noticed how the genin team always had three members. It would really be weird for Team 7 to not follow the same protocol. So there were flaws in what Kakashi-sensei told them.

Naruto was also good with traps, mostly the ones that were pranks in disguise. He was definitely not any better than Sasuke-kun but he was no pushover either. With how efficient he was in the test, the girl had a hard time connecting him to the deadlast blond in the Academy.

Seeing how interested Sasuke-kun was at the sudden change, her eyes flared up in determination.

'I'm not gonna be left behind!'

...

...

...

Kakashi was surprised that his students had already figured out the hidden test. He was more surprised that it was Naruto, who got it first. He heard many complaints from the Academy teachers about the blond's stupidity but he wondered if it was their fear and hatred that clouded their minds.

The physical records of the boy had been true but there were signs of improvement. The intelligence, however, was where the falseness lied.

'He is pretty impulsive and does make reckless decisions,' the silver-haired man deduced, his body reflexively moving from the fight. 'Still, he's not that stupid like the records said.'

A melancholic glance escaped his face.

'In fact, Naruto acts like a mixture of Sensei and Kushina-san.'

...

...

...

 **[+500 RP to Uchiha Sasuke]**

 **[+750 RP to Haruno Sakura]**

 **[+100 RP to Hatake Kakashi]**

Naruto barely dodged the incoming from his sensei. 'I get it already!' he wanted to shout, glaring at the transparent boxes that suddenly popped up. 'Stop appearing in battle, dammit!'

The fact that he gained RP was great and all, but he was in a middle of a battle to pass an important test. He really didn't need the distraction.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm really having fun writing this! It's just really a total randomness and messing with the canon. I love it! (Yeah, the bonding of Team 7 is rushed, but technically, this is just to show that Naruto is not an idiot. I think that maybe, showing that Naruto 'might' actually be hiding his true potential at the start will have Sasuke be more tolerant at Naruto's sudden improvement and Sakura be kinder to him... What do you guys think? Too OOC? But then, again, this is CRACK so it's expected that I won't be serious about this.)_

 _Also, just watch those Observe and Appraisal Skills! They're going to be such badass cheat skills in the future! And yeah, the 10-increased INT is really doing wonders to Naruto. Gotta thanks that Lucky Child title, too..._

 _Still, Naruto is still an idiot. If I were him, I wouldn't have done the quests because the chance that it will fail was so high. He was just lucky that he had done well in them. He seriously need to thank that Lucky Child Title._

 ** _Question: Since I'm trying to build Team 7 as an awesome team, what should the members work on?_**

 _My first plan has Sasuke as a this ninjutsu specialist and front attacker, Sakura as long-ranged hitter and back attacker, Naruto as the trap and seal specialist and heavy HP tank and Kakashi as whatever he was in canon. They'd also all be pyromaniac or something. But then, they don't have a healer at all so might be a bad build..._


End file.
